heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph's Coffee
Joseph's are famous diners across America that many people seem to enjoy. You are free to RP here. RP Zone A cab would slowly pull up in a small town as Iron Bullet and Caleb would exit the vehicle in civilian clothing as they take in the fresh air. "Here you go", Kelly says as he pays the cab driver before he pulls off. "You know, you could be a little helpful when it comes to paying cab fairs", he says as he puts his wallet back into his pocket. "What? I told you I'm broke year round. Besides, I brought the tunes and the snacks", Caleb would say as he pulls out a chicken leg out his backpack. "Uhh yeah, I'm not eating any of that", Kelly says as he pulls out his phone to look for a nearby restaurant. "Besides, if I hear you sing Brittany Spears one more time I'm gonna put a pistol to my own head", he says as he continues to scroll through his phone. "Also, why didn't you tell me you had a human form?", Kelly ask, referring to Caleb reverting back into a human a few hours ago. You didn't ask", Caleb says as he finishes gnawing on his chicken leg. "Yeah, and here I thought you were some kind of mutated raccoon", Kelly jokes as he puts his phone back into his pocket. "There's a diner a few minutes away from here. Once we get a bite there we should be only a couple of hours away from the United Republic. "Sweet", Caleb says as he begins to sniff the air. "This way", he says as he darts toward the diner. After a bit of musing Kelly realized that he may have to pay for Caleb's appetite. "Dude I am not paying for you!", he yells as he runs after Caleb. A few minutes both teens would walk into Joseph's Coffee & Restaurant with their mouths watering after catching a whiff of the delectable cuisines. Caleb would quickly run into a booth to pick up a menu, waiting to place his orders (yes plural). "My poor wallet", Kelly says as he goes to take a seat with Caleb. "Hello I'm Diana and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you boys?", Diana walks up to them and ask with notepad in hand. "Pancakes and eggs with a small orange juice on the side", Kelly responds. "Ok, pancakes, eggs and a small OJ", Diana says as she repeats Kelly's order and writes it down. "What can I get for you sugar?", she ask Caleb. "I'll have 3 stacks of pancakes with 5 hasbrowns and omelets on the side, 2 bowls of oatmeal, four ham sandwiches, and one small orange juice. I'm trying to watch my figure and stay in shape", Caleb says as he pulls out another chicken leg out his backpack. "O-o-okay sugar I'll be right back", Diana says a little flabbergasted by Caleb's order. "You are one strange kid", Kelly says sitting bewildered. "Hehe", Caleb chuckles. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:Misc